


Life Changing News

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [29]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Annoyed Jessica Angell, Bubble Bath, Dead People, Established Jessica Angell/Don Flack, F/M, Home Alone, House Hunting, Inheritance, Interrupting Don Flack, Letters, Noisy Apartment, POV Jessica Angell, Parent Don Flack, Parent Jessica Angell, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rich Jessica, Surprised Don Flack, Surprised Jessica Angell, children crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After trying in vain to relax, Angell opens a letter she received only to find out she's inherited a tidy sum of money from a dead relative.





	Life Changing News

**Author's Note:**

> This is an answer to a **csi50** theme from Set #3 (" _silence_ ").

The apartment was quiet when she came home from work. A little _too_ quiet, if she really thought about it. She dropped her purse on the sofa and went into Victoria’s room. No one was there. Then she went into her bedroom and found it was empty too. Getting just a little worried, she went into the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a note on the fridge.

_Took Victoria to the park. You just relax. Love you, Don._

Angell smiled. For the first time all week, she would actually get to relax. She headed back into the bedroom and quickly stripped out of her clothes before going into the bathroom and beginning to run a nice hot bath. She added some bubble bath and got in, letting the water rise up to her neck so she could properly soak. She shut her eyes and sighed contentedly.

Not even three minutes later she heard the front door close and a baby’s cry. Groaning, she opened her eyes and sat up more. “Don?” she called out.

“Hold on a sec, let me get Victoria some food,” he called back.

She sighed and sank back into the water, pretending she did not continue to hear her daughter wailing away in the other room. After a few minutes, though, the wailing got lower and then finally stopped. She shut her eyes again and enjoyed the silence.

At least five minutes later the phone rang. She was starting to get irritated at this point, especially when it rang three more times before the machine picked up. At that point she got curious. She could vaguely hear someone leaving a message, so she wondered why the hell her husband hadn’t picked up the phone. Once the message was done, though, the apartment fell silent again.

She was not holding her breath that it would _stay_ quiet, though, and her pessimism won out when she heard a knock at the front door. Victoria started crying again and at that point, she just gave up. She sat up completely and reached over for the drain plug, pulling it up. There was no way she’d get to relax, she thought to herself, not with all the distractions.

She stepped out of the tub and pulled on her favorite robe, a fluffy white one that Flack had gotten her for her birthday a few weeks earlier. She opened the bathroom door to see Flack coming into the bedroom with an envelope that looked like it came from one of those courier services.

“Hey, Jess, you didn’t need to get out of the tub,” he said. “I’ve got it.”

She shook her head. “There’s too much noise. I just…forget it,” she sighed. “I can take a bubble bath later.”

“Oh, damn,” he said. “No, go fill it back up and get in and relax. The message was from your mom, asking if Victoria could come over tonight. I was going to come in and ask when someone showed up at the door with this letter for you. I was just going to leave it on the bed and get Victoria ready to go spend the night at your mom’s.”

She shook her head again. “Forget it. It’s okay. I’ll go get her ready.”

“Jess,” he said, reaching over to stop her as she moved towards the door. She looked up at him. “You’re beat, you’re stressed, and I just ruined your bath. I can take care of this. Your mom’s going to be here in ten minutes to pick her up. If you go in and take that bath, I’ll give you a massage when you’re done.”

She debated it in her head for a moment, and then looked at him. “Promise?”

“Promise. And we’ll stay as quiet as possible,” he said.

She nodded. “Let me open the letter first, though.”

“Sure,” he said, handing her the letter. She opened up the outer envelope and pulled out another envelope. Even more curious now, she opened up the letter and her jaw dropped as she read it. “What?”

“You know how my very rich great-aunt died last month, right?”

“Yeah. We used to visit her every couple weeks, and you went to Jersey for her funeral.”

“Yeah, well, I was in her will.” She handed him the letter. “She left me five hundred thousand dollars, and Victoria ten thousand to go towards her college education. This is a letter from her lawyer letting me know I can go get it during his business hours as soon as possible. There’s a check waiting.”

Flack grinned. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously. You know what this means?”

He nodded. “You’re thinking we can move out of here now.”

“Yes,” she said with a smile. “We could actually get a _house_. There’s that place that Danny pointed out in Staten Island for about four hundred thousand. Wasn’t it two bedrooms?”

“Yeah, it was a steal,” Flack said. “Wonder if it’s still available.”

“As soon as Mom gets Victoria you call Danny and get the address and who the realtor is and all of that. And since I have tomorrow off I’ll go pick up the checks.” She jumped up and down for a moment and then threw her arms around Flack. “Oh my God, we’ll be property owners!”

“That’s if the place is still available,” he said.

“I’m hoping. And if it’s not, we can look around at other places. We only need a two bedroom and two bathroom. We can find _something_.” She pulled away some and kissed him hard. “I’m too excited for a relaxing bath right now. This is probably the best news I’ve gotten in a very long time.”

He laughed. “Well, why don’t we get Victoria ready and you share the good news with your mother when she gets here.”

“Yes, that sounds like a great idea.” She pulled away completely and began heading over to the dresser. “You go get her ready, I’ll be out in a minute.”

He grinned and left her in the bedroom by herself. She got dressed in a hurry and grabbed the letter as she went back out to her family, completely forgetting about how tired and stressed she was when she got home. This was the start of something great, she just knew it.


End file.
